Fukakoi
by desichan17
Summary: deidara is having a GREAT year. sasori, aka the devil, is his teacher! how can things go worse? well...lets start with his girlfriend cheating, but him having no idea. will he belive sasori when he is told of her actions? and why does sasori care so much


Fukakoi

**Fukakoi**

**Fear and Respect**

**"Yo blondie hurry the fuck up!!" "IM COMING UN!" there was a crash, a curse, then the front door flew open. A young boy ran outside, his long blonde hair was up in high pony, while some fell to he's waist. Bangs covered his right eye. His black tanktop and baggy jeans went aganst dress code, but he could careless. "finlly! Fuck deidara you take forever!" "shut it hidan!" the said blonde jumped on the mortercylce and looked at his friend. The boys silver ahir was slicked back, his violet eyes had a joyful twinkle. "did you bring it? 'yep un!" the boy smirked, then turned. He had thrown on a white shirt that was halfway buttened and loose jeans. They didn't care about rules. Or dresscode.**

**Hidan smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked into the school. Deidara smiled and put his hands behind his head. Kids quickly moved out of they're way. Those two boys were feared and respected. Deidara laughed at something hidan said, but stopped when a girl ran up to them. Her short pink hair fell just above her shoulders. Her green eyes lit up as she looked at the blonde. "dei-kun!" she threw her arms around the boy. he looked at the girl and rasied an eyebrow. Her eyes were slightly puffy. "sakura…were you…crying?" "um..n-no…its fine! I…." deidara stared at the girl. "you know you can tell me un." she smiled softly, but it slowly disappeared. "w-well…you see…t-this boy called me a whore and is spreading lies about me." deidara stood up strait and smiled at hidan. "don't worry sakura. We'll take care of it" **

**"you!" the boy turned and was pinned againt the wall. "you calling my friends girl a slut?!" the boy blinked the nodded. "please, I call them as I see them." Deidara threw the boy a disgusted look. "why you little brat un!" he kicked the boy in the stomache. "don't ever go near her again or we wont go easy got it un?!" the boy huffed and looked away. "wow cant belive you take a whore word over mine" that did it. Deidara glared at the boy. "you little shit" hidan took a step back as the blonde hit the boy in the face. his head hit the wall with a sick thud, and he slid to the floor. "make another comment I dare you" the boy kept his mouth shut. "good un" they turned and walked off. **

**The boy weakly stood and cursed. He would get them back. He looked up as he saw someone approach him. "you…what happned?" "….deidara and hidan….." that was all he needed to say. Strong arms helped the boy walk to the nurse to ger his head checked. "don't worry kid, ill take care of it" the boy smiled as he was left with the nurse.**

**i he'll do worse then I ever could /i**

**Enter the devil**

**The boys walked up the hall to their next class. They were about to walk into the room, when the door flew open. It hit hidan in the nose and sent him flying back into deidara, who caught him. they looked up and they both paled. Their teacher stood before them. "iwa. Gisei." They were in for it now. "h-hey mr. akasuna…whats up?" the said man rasied and eyebrow. "shut it. In. now!" the kids marched into the classroom. The teacher made them stand infront of his desk. "where were you?" "my locker got stuck un" "…detention…" "for what un?" "lying and fighting." The blue eye widened. "how did you?" he sighed and grumbled a 'yes sir' before they went to their seats. "man this sucks!" hidan groined and fell into his seat. "he's not even our real fucking teacher!" it was true. Their teacher was Mrs. Yuhi, but she was having a baby, so her student teacher was filling in for her. akasuna sasori. Deidara glared at the man. He was only 19. he had messy crimson hair that fell in his ruby eyes. he had a pale face with handsome features. ihe'd probely have tons of dates if he wasn't such an asswhole/i he was brought out of his thoughts when a note hit his head. He opened the paper.**

**i hey iwa, where were you? whatever. Anyways kids are saying your girls a huge slut/i he looked up and saw a boy a few seats away looking at him. iuchiha/i he gave the boy a sneer and flipped him a birdie. Hidan saw this and covered a laugh. "you two really hate each other huh?" "no duh un" "gisei no talking! Uchiha detention for passing notes!" **

**it was a long quiet class.**

**When they finally got out of class, hidan let out a whoop and grabbed the blonde hand, dragging him to their shared locker. "easy un!" the silver haired boy ignored the comment and threw open the metal door. He grabbed his book and threw some unneeded ones in. "dei?" the blonde took out the only book he used and a small brown package. "alright, ready un?" "hell ya!! Only 5 more class's!"**

**The day went by pretty fast actually. Till 4****th**** hour that is. Lunch…which they had detention. They walked into the familiar white room and took the usual seats. "so did you put it away?" "yep un. its all set" they looked up when a familer boy walked in. he brushed some black side bangs out of his onyx eyes. "oh its you" he walked by, purposely knocked into the blonde, causing his chair to fall backwards. "you bastered!" "IWA language!" sasori had also walked in. he took his seat at the big desk. "now be quiet and behave." He turned his chair, blocking him form their view. He always is this. Deidara lend over to hidan. "what do you think he's doing?" "probley jacking off" **

**A pair and scissors flew onto hidans desk, the blade stuck in the wood. "HOLY SHIT!"**

"gisei, see me after school." His eyes went wide. "how did he hear us?!" the wide eyes blonde stared at the sharp blades, afraid to speak.

Sakura was about to go to lunch, when she saw a friend of hers. She ran up to him and they exchanged hellos. "oh shit, I forgot my book." "ill come with you." "tahnks" he smiled and she blushed. "a-anytime neji"

They walked into the empty classroom, and the brunette scooped up the abandon book. "there we are" he slid it into his back pack and saw sakura lending aganst the door. "ready?" he blinked, but didn't nod. He took a few steps forward. He was less then an inch away from her. "…sakura…." He pressed his lips to hers. She eagerly returned it. He pressed her against the door, deepening the kiss. She didn't push him away. instead she wrapped her amrs around him, pulling herself closer.

BBBOOOMMM

Hidan and deidara were already pulling out of the parking lot. "go un!" he laughed as hidan sped out of the parking lot. They planted the bomb in the locker of the kid they had beat up. "yo hidan, can we stop at the park?" "sure"

They slowled and pulled into the smaller parking lot of the nearby park. The blonde jumped off and walked over to the swings. An older teen was waiting. "here" the older boy took the brown packge and handed him a wad of cash. He nodded and left without a word. Deidara returned and hidan gave him a confused look. "I thought you stopped" "i-I um…" he avoided the friends eyes. "he was a really good customer un" hidan sighed and let the boy climb back on. "so where to?" the blonde sighed thinking of all the work that bastered gave them. "can I go home un? I wanna get started" the boy nodded and they drove off till they came to a small neighborhood. They stopped infront of a small house. The grass was turning brown and the paint was chipping away. "alright…ill get ya tomorrow. Bye" the boy speed off and the blonde sighed. He walked to the front door. He grabbed the handle and tugged up. There was a clicked it swung open. He couldn't help smiling. This wasn't actually his house. Him and hi father were always fighting and one day he got kicked out. He found this place and paid the realtor to say it was owned. Hidan knew but highly disapproved. He was quite protective of the blonde. Deidara walked inside and flipped on the only light. A dim yellow glow came from a lamp on the floor. It barley lit the one room house. Deidara threw his bag onto the old mattress on the floor. He walked over to a tiny fridge and pulled out a soda. He took a few gulped then walked over to a cardboard box. Inside was some food he stole off a delivery truck for the small food store near by. He sighed and pulled out a small cup of instant ramen. He gdrank the last of the soda, then walked over to an old sink. He filled the can with water and grabbed a lighter from the box. He held it under the can till the water boiled, then poured it in the ramen cup. After a few mintues he grabbed a plastic fork from the box ad ate while sitting by the lamp to do some homework.

Not the best way to live, espicly for a 16 year old but its all he had. His father kicked him out with nothing. Hidan would have made deidara move in, but he lived in a foster home. Hidans mother died giving birth. He was an orphan right away. he and deidara met in 3rd grade. He saved the blonde when he was being beat up by some jerks. They became fast friends and soon, became the most feared kids in school. Deidara learned to make bombs and hidan could knock the shit out of anyone he pleased.

After 3 hours of work he was finally done. The blonde sighed and laed on the mattress. He looked at his hand in the dim light. It was had three blisters he groined and stood. He walked to the other side of the room. He pushed back a black curtain reviling a dirty brozen glass. He slid it down and let the cold night air hit his skin. He looked at the moon and smiled. One day he would leave this horrid town. It was his dream. He closed his eyes as he remembered

i 10 year old deidara was on a swing with hidan next to him. "hey dei?" the boy asked as he stuck his legs in the air. "what do you plan to do when your older?" deidara stopped his swing and looked at the boy who also stopped. "I don't know un…I want to become an artist! You?" the boy thought for a moment. "get out of this horrid town and rack havoc somewhere else" he gave deidara toothy grin. "I know un! when we become older, I will be become an artist and we cane leave this place toghter!" violet eyes lit up. "ya! Deal!" they spit in their hands and shook on it./i

deidara chuckled. Even years later, they still live for that dream. He sighed and pulled the glass up, and closed the curtain. He walked over and turned off the lamp. He layed his head down and drifted off to sleep.

Math…..great…..

Deidara groined and layed his head on the desk. It was only 1st period and he felt like crap. His stomache growled and he winced. Well no wonder he felt bad! He only eats one cup of ramen a day and nothing else…all…day…he let out a whimper and hit his head on the desk. "you fuck head" deidara looked up and saw hidan pointing to the door. Sakura was waving and holding up a bag. He snuck over to the door, pretnding to sharpen his pencil. "here! Breakfast!" he blinked, then smiled. "thanks sakura" he took the bag and hid it under his shirt. He gave her a quick kiss then ran back to his desk. When sasori's back was turned, he opened the bag. Bagel! He layed his head down again, but time he smiled as he ate the bagel.

"iwa detention for eating in class"

"FUCK!!"

the blonde was ONCE AGAIN sitting in dentetion. Hidan was actually good today. Ya right. He had detention with another teacher. "you should work on your math and not be sulking" this caught the blonde off guard. "w-what un?" "please iwa, I may be your english teacher but I know you suck at math." He opened his mouth then shut it. He pulled out his math work and started to work on it.

He spent the whole time working on the damnable sheet and only got 4 problems down. "mother fucker un!" "stay after school" he groined and hit his head on the desk.

"dei-kun! Where have you been?" "detention un. I have it in the afternoon too." Sakura smiled sweetly at the boy. "aw my poor dei-kun!" she wrapped her arms around the boy. she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "does this make it better?" she kissed the boy and he smiled. "much" he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her deeper. He ran his touge over her lower lip asking for entrance. Suddenly, the door they were lending on opened and they fell into the class room. Sasori and another teacher looked down at them. "no kissing in the hall. Detention iwa." The boy sighed and helped his girl friend up. He didn't even notice that sakura didn't get yelled at.

The blonde sat at the desk and stared at his blank math paper. He glared hoping it would burst into flames. This sucks. Not only did he have detention AGAIN but hidan had to go home early for some social working thing so he'd have to walk home. That's like 9 fucking miles!! His eyes drifted to clock. Yea! Times up! He jumped up and started to walk out the door…which suddenly slammed shut "EEP!!" he jumped back and glared at the redheads teacher. "time up un!" "not quite. Sit" he pushed the boy so he fell into the seat. He grabbed the paper and slammed it on the desk. "do it. NOW" "what? No un! let me go!" "no. your gonna stay here till you finish." The blonde glared at him. "your kidding me right?" sasori looked at the boy. "on right I forgot un the devil doesn't laugh." The man blinked and smirked. "you'd be surprised kid now start. Ill call your parents." Deidara smirked slightly. "what? No woman waiting for you?" a fist hit the desk. "NOW" he gulped and wiped out the pencil. Ok bad move. "whats your parents number?" "don't bother un. " he dropped his voice. "they don't care" sasori rasied an eyebrow but made no commet. Instead he walked to his chair and soun it so the blonde couldn't see him. the blonde flipped him a bird and shrieked as scissors hit his desk. i bastred got a third eye!!/i

5 hours later. 5 fucking hours. It was 9 a clock at night. The basterd really did keep him there till he finished. Deidara sighed and started to leave the building. Well time for the walk home. He was a few feet from the parking lot when a car pulled up. The window rolled down and the blonde turned to look in the car. He saw red hair and went pale. "now what?! Wanna give me detention for not wearing a jacket un?!" sasori looked the boy over. "you should be wearing a jacket but no. now get in." "what un?!" you heard me brat now get in!" "why should I?" the redhead let out a soft growl. 'get your ass in the car or else" the blue eye went wide. "yes sir" he quickly got in the car. "happy un?" he 'hpmed' and started to drive. Deidara gave the car a quick look over. It was a old car, but nice. The interior was black leather. Deidara saw the mans keys. They had some keychains. One was blue letters that spelt 'saso-kun', one said #1 cousin and the last one was a little red scorpion. Sasori's hand drifted to the radio and flicked it on. Music filled the car. Deidara silently gasp. It was the kind of stuff he listened to. Sasori saw the blonde eyeing stuff. "ok snoopy, where you live?" the blonde looked up at the ruby eyes. sasori turned back to the road. deidara was at a lose for words. The moonligt poured in though the windshield. It poured over the redhead, illuminate his face, his ruby eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. "well??" the man turned his head, deidara saw his entire face. he looked young for 19 and in this light is showed. "i-i..uh.." he blinked and few times and looked back at the man. "willow street" the man nodded and turned back to the road. the blonde stared at his feet. i what was that? i…couldn't even speak….he looked so handsome…wait! Handsome?!/i "brat!" he turned back to the redhead. "un?" "which house?" "oh" he looked over the houses. They were big rich lots. Ok he lyed so what? Last thing he needed was his teacher knowing where he lived. "here un" they stopped and a big light blue one. He got out and turned. "why un?" sasori rasied an eyebrow. "have you seen yourself? You alone at night Is begging for trouble." "w-whats that mean un?! you think im weak un?!" "no you look like a school girl. some perv could easy hurt you." the blonde blinked then uttered a soft 'oh' "t-thanks" he grumbled. He as about to shut the door but sasori stopped him. "hey brat…next time ask for help." Deidara blinked again, then blushed. "i-I don't need i.your/i help" he slammed the door then walked up the stairs to the door. Sasori watched the blonde then rolled his eyes. after he drove off, deidara sighed. He held the stap of his bag as he jumped the fence to the backyard. His house was only a few streets away.

"really? Holy fuck! Dude im so sorry!!" hidan was told of last night. "well don't get in trouble k? I gotta leave early again" deidara sighed and nodded. "ya ill try"

that lasted 5 mintues.

"IWA NO SLEEPING" the blonde shoot awake. "don't waste your breath! I KNOW UN!" he hit his head on the desk. how he didn't have brain damage yet he's never know. "well at least it only lunch" he glared daggers at the slivered haired boy.

sakura was once again in an empty classroom. She ran her heads though the boys hair as his tounge muffled her moins. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away for air, leaving them panting. His shirt was half unbuttoned and her hair was a mess.

The door flew open and the teacher stared at them. "oh shit" they pulled away and the girl quickly fixed her hair while he fixed his shirt. "you two. Detention"

Deidara looked up as sakura and a young boy walked in. "sakura? You got lunch detetion too? For what?" sasori walked in behind them. "kissing" "oh right un, we got caught the other day." She smiled softly. "ya..thats it…" she slid into the seat next to them. Sasori stared at the blonde. i dear god you're a moron. /i "so sakura sorry I haven't been at lunch, this ass has been keeping me here everyday." Sakura giggled and scooted her desk closer. The other boy was staring out the window. he knew the girl was cheating on deidara, while spoil her fun? "soo dei-kun…" she smiled and lend close. She pecked the boy and ran a hand down his arm. "think we could spend sometime together this weekend?" she moved her hand to run it down his chest, pulling with the black bird that hung form his neckless. "last weekend was soo much fun" he smirked and kissed the girl. "anything for you my dear" he went to kiss her again but heard the sqweek of a chiar. "I thought I said no kissing." "your just mad cause your too much of an ass to get a date un, maybe if ya didn't have a stick up your ass you'd finally get marred!" "detetion" sakura sighed and shook her head with a smile. Deidara hung his head. "I can never win un"

Deidara once again stared at the paper as if it was a mutated animal. He sighed and stared at it. Its been 2 hours and still he had yet to touch the pencil to the paper. Suddelnly he rembered last night. i should I? it would means he wins..but…I guess its better then staying out all night. I was up till midnight doing my other work!/i "um…bast-Mr. akasuna?" the teacher swirled in the chair. "yes?" "could you…um…help me un?" the man smirked. "well, your as big a moron as I thought" "WHAT UN!?" he ignored the boy and pulled a seat next to the desk. "wow. You really DO suck" "you basterd." "what help?" "ye sir un" the man rolled his eyes and pointed to part of the problem. "make it a postive" deidara did as he was tolds, then saw he could solve the problem.

An hour later, after much stubbornness and silent curses they finished. "was it that hard?" "no un" "see? Now if only you could see the obvious things you'd be better off." "what un?" the teacher sighed. "you wont belive me even if I told you" "what un?" the teacher out his ahnds on the desk and stared down at the sitting blonde. "you moron! You really cant see it can you?" he blinked and gave the man a confused look. "she's fucking cheating!" deidara stared at the man. He looked away for a moment. "just like everyone else un." he stood and went to leave. "oh no" he turned and glared at the man. "I know your gonna try to walk home. Nice try." Deidara sighed and sat down. "fine un, seeing as ill be stuck here till I say yes." Sasorui smirked and ruffled his hair. "there we go! Use that penut called a brain." Deidara slapped away his hand. "ass" for once the redhead didn't yell at him.

A car ride with the devil

They sat in silnce. Sasori noticed deidara's fingers were tapping ot the beat of the song. "you like this?" the blonde turned to the man. "uh? Oh ya un." "hmm" "what un?" "nothing I took ypu as the metal type not hip and pop" deidara smiled slighty. "I like techno too un. hidan likes metal." The man looked at the blonde. "you choose some weird ass friends ya know that?" the blondes smile grew. "he's actually a a cool guy and geat friend. But…you're a teacher so he automaticly hate you…and you're an ass un" the redhead gave him a half hearted glare. "you have guts" "well you are un" he looked out the window. "so wheres your house." "I told you yesterday." "your REAL house" the blonde stared at him. "how did…" "please, I saw you didn't go in, you hopped the fence. Now wheres you real house." Deidara sighed and told him the real directions. "smart bastered" "a damn sexy one" "WHAT?!" the man chuckled. "sorry. Its a joke between me and kankorou" deidara blinked. "your cousin?" "yes..how?" "keychain" "oh" "you know your very bright for your age…exept for math." The blonde stuck his tounge out at the man who ignored it. "what do you plan to do with your life? I mean I see you and er hidan? You don't seem to care." The blonde smiled and layed his head on the glass. "an artist un…and to get out of this damn town. That's our dreams" "ours?" "mine and hidan" sasori looked over at the boy. "ive seen some of your stuff. Your good. But why blow it up?" "cause un! art is fleeting!" 'stop please! Your art techer told us all about it I heard enough form her." "huh?" "your art teacher highly respects you." suddenly sasori smirked…no…smiled. "holy crap it smiled un!" this made the smile grow. "I just realized something. We've had a normal conversation for 4 minutes. New record." The blonde blinked, then smiled slightly. "and your probley gonna end it right un?" "yep. I wasn't lying when I said your smart…..why cant you see the obvouis?" the blonde knew what he ment. "why to end it fuckwad un." "ill ignore that one. But really, why do you get so mad when people say she's a slut?" "cause un….she's the first girl…who actually liked me." sasori looked over at the young blonde. "that's suprises me" "what un?" "uh…nothing" he turned back to the road.

They stopped infront of the blondes house. "hey iwa?...what if I could prove to you that she was cheating on you??" "….fine un….i know you wont drop this tell I say yes….but why do you want to help me un?" sasori sighed and stared out his window, avoided the blondes eyes, then turned to face him. "you wouldn't belive me." blue eyes stared into ruby. "fine un, but remember! I only agreen cause you've actually been pretty…normal…latly." He got out of the car and turned to close the door. "oh…and thanks for the help un" he muttered before slamming the door.

Deidara walked out of his house that morning and saw hidan wasn't there waiting for him. i ok that's weird /i worried, he ran as fast as he could to hidans foster home. He slowed when he came to a big brown house. He saw a window with black curtains was open. "HIDAN!!" he heard footsteps and the silver head popped out. "dei!...i…." he looked away then sighed. "be down in a minute" deidara for his friend.

"where the fuck are you gogin?" "on a fucking walk you old hag!" hidan walked out and slammed the door. "hey" "we have school un" hidan avoided his friends eyes. "about that….dei…they don't like my behavior so…their sending me to another home" "well that's great un! you hate that junk yard" "you don't get it! There sending me away! I might never see you again!" there was silence as it sunk in. deidara stopped and stared a the boy. "w-what un?" "ya I know…it sucks…" deidara looked away, his eyes filling with pain. "but you cant! W-we only had a another year be fore we left un! you cant go! You cant!" "deidara! I don't wana leave fuck! I wanna stay here with you! but…I cant stop them…." Deidara looked into his friends eyes. 'w-what are we gona do un?" "your gonna go to school while I fgure this out. If you skip they'll call your dad and find out you left his house." He bit his lip as he stared at his friend. "b-but…" "ill give you ride" he turned to go into his garage. "hidan!" the boy turned and gasped when deideara hugged him. "please, do what ever it takes to stay. i…ill be alone with out you" hidan smiled softly and gently pet the boys head. "wheres the tough deidara that everyone fears? Come on. It will be alright I promise" "r-really un?" "ya dei. I swear. Ill stay here with you even if I have to kill them" deidara laughed softly and let the boy go. "o-ok un"

By the time deidara arrived at school it was already second period. Hidan left to go sort this issue out. The blonde sighed and headed inside. How much worse could this day get?

He closed his locker and let out a yelp. Itachi was standing right there. "what do iyou/i want?" he and the uchiha were never on good terms. The boy smirked at the blonde. "your slut of a girlfriend was making out with my brother yesterday." The blonde clenched his fist. "SHUT UP UN! don't you dare call her that! You filthy scum!" the raven haired boy continued to look amused. "ugh your such an ass un!" "wanna say that to my face runt?" the blonde spun around and stared into the onyx eyes. "you're a fucking asswhole!" now people were stooping to watch. Itachi narrowed his eyes. in a quick move he hit the blonde in the gut. He bulked, then swung and hit the uchiha's nose. "agh! You brat!" he lunged for the blonde and they fell on the floor. Itachi was ontop on the blonde and hit his temple. Deidara yelped as his vison went blurry. Ignoring the pain he reached up and scratched the boys face. "get off me!!" he tried to move his legs but they were under the boy. he hit eh boys face and stomach in a attempt to escape. The uchiha grabbed his wrist and yanked his arm. There was a crack noise and he let out a scream. he couldn't move his arm. Now with clear vision, he turned and bit itachis arm. "AGH!!" the boy yanked his arm away and slapped the blonde. "UCHIHA! IWA!" Itachi was lifted into the air, and arms lifted the blonde up who was trying to attack the uchiha. "CALM DOWN!!" deidara looked and saw sasori holding back Itachi, and mr. iruka was holding deidara. Itachi tried to attack the boy once more, but oly angered the redhead. "damn you! stop! He let one hand go and pressed it to the boy neck. He gasped, then went limp. Pressure point. "deidara…your bleeding" mr. iruka gently touched the side of the boys face. itachis nails had ripped some skin. "ill take you to the nurse" "ill do it" the crod had ran the minute akasuna showed up, so the halls were empty besides them. Sasori practily dumped Itachi into irukas arms and took the blondes arm around his neck.

Deidara sat on the bed as the nurse put a bandage over his cuts. "what the hell were you thinking iwa?!" "he pushed me too far this time un! besides he attacked me!""was it over the stupid girl again?!" maybe it was un! ow!" he threw the nurse a glre who ignored it. "then don't move. There" she stood and put her hands on her hip. "but about your arm…its popped out of the socket." "let me" "wha?" before he could argue the man grabbed the blondes arm and jolted it up. "OOOWWW!!" there was a pop after the scream died down. He tried to move his arm it moved. "i-it worked un" "hmp" sasori walked to the door and turned back to the boy. "a week detention. Lunch AND afterschool." The blonde and fell back on the bed. "wonderful un.

Deidara was about to walked into the usual detetion room when mr. irauka stopped him. "were getting the room repainted." "so no detention un?!" "he asid youed say that" "crap un" the tanned man laughed and led deidara down the hall.

He put turned the doorknob and frowned. "its locked." He sighed and led the blonde to the teacher lounge. "hey sasori? The doors locked. Are they painting that one too? Shouldi just let him go to lunch?" "hell no" i bastered/i "it cant be locked. I left your room 10 mines ago after dropping something off." Sasori came out from the room. He had a cup of coffee and a dango in his mouth. Deidara raised and eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh. i I didn't know he liked sweet. Ha he looks like a little kid. Cute…wait! CUTE?!/i "IWA!" the blonde snapped out of his thoughts. "hurry the fuck up!" he sighed and ran to catch up with the teachers.

After sakura heard about the fight between Itachi and deidara, she went looking for the uchiha. She wanted to apologize for the blonde so he wouldn't get hurt later on. Had to keep up the 'im a good girl' act.

Well she found him…and well one thing led another…..

The boy had her pinned to the wall, his shirt unbuttoned as she ran her hands down his bare chest. He bit her lower lip begging for entrance. She gladly let him in. he explored her mouth, muffling her moins. She ran her hands through his raven colerd hair as his hand slid up her leg, lifting up her skirt. They pulled away for air. She moined at the touch of his hand. He started to kiss up her neck, causing her to moin his name.

"what the fuck? How did it get locked?" sasori glared at the door as if to scare it into unlocking. "hey…if I unlock it can I get off a day early un?" irauka looked at the boy. "deal…I have class nect period." The blonde smiled and walked up to the door. He reached up to his pony. His finger graed the ribbon that held up his pony and pulled out a small hair pin. He stuck it in the door and jiggled it till there was a click. Iruka looked at the boy amazed. Sasori just glared at him. "now I know who's been breaking into the art room afterhours. Another week iwa." "b-but you have no prove!" the man smirked and folded his arms. "I found a clip like that on the floor when they asked me to check it out." The blonde's eyes lids dropped half way with a 'oh' look. "but that's not fair!" "brat life insint fair!!" irauka sighed and shook his head. "calm down you two." He opened the door and walked in. then stopped. "what?" sasori took a sip of coffee an wlaked intot he room. His gaze fell on sakura and Itachi. He spit the coffee out in shock. By now her shirt was halfway undone and his pants were unzippered. Deidara tooka step in and stared at the two in shock. Sakura saw her boyfriend and froze. "d-deidara!" "i-i…cant belive it." He turned to sasori. "y-you were right…they were all right…." He turned and left the room. Sasori let the boy go, iruka was still in shock of seeing tow students almost 'do it' in his classroom. Sasori glared a the pair. "dean. NOW" they quickly fixed their clothes and ran out of the room.

Joker, tomboy and a wise boy.

The boy hadn't said a word to anyone all day. Sakura finally got out of the deans office and tried to talk to him, but he only ignored her or left.

Now he sat in detention staring out eh window. ssori sat at the desk watching the boy. i …I didtnt think he would be this torn by it…./i he stood and walked over tot eh boy. for the first time that day deidara spoke. "if your gonna say 'I told you so' or something then go the fuck away" "lanuge iwa" the redhead grabbed a seat and pulled it up to the desk. "let me see your math." "I don't have any un. "why not?" he made no eye contect, just starad out the window. "didn't go" what?!" "I didn't go to any class's."

Sasori stared at the boy. "fine. Ill take you home" he stood and walked to the door. "well?" "its not dark out. I can walk un" "damn it brat! Im trying to be nice to you!" deidara turned and looked at the man for the first time that day. He closed his eyes and sighed. "im…sorry un" "what?" "I said im sorry ok?!" he stood and walked past the man and out to the paring lot.

"iwa…what are you sorry about?" deidara sighed. He knew this would probely come up. "for…being rude un" he turned back to stare out the window. "they were right un" asasori slowed the car to a stop. They were outside of the boys house. "you mean about her being a slut.?" "NO…her …parents. They said I shouldn't go out with her. she was too good for me. I guess they were right un. I couldn't keep her from wanting to wander." Sasori slammed his fist on to the steering wheel making the blonde jump. "GOD DAMN IT DEIDARA!" the blonde stared at him. that was the fist time he said the blonde first name. " are you really that thick headed? Look at you two! She's a stupid slut! But you….your a young, smart, funny, outgoing, creative, a talented artist…pretty damn brave when you stand up to me…and very attractive. Don't you see? YOUR too good for her. a stupid slut doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you!" deidara stared at the man in disbelief. "i-I ugh!" his eyes shot open and he held his stomache. It felt like someone had just stabbed him. "iwa?" sasori looked over at the boy. "h-hey you ok?" "i-im fine…really u-un" he closed his eyes, his head felt so dizzy. He gripped the door handle and opened the car door. By now sasori was out and on his side. He lend into the car and looked at the boy. "don't lie" the blonde stood and wobbled out. Sasori stared at him. "do you need helping getting inside?" "NO UN! its fine really u-un."he took three stepes, then everything seemed to spin. "ugh" his eyes fluttered close and her fell forward. "whoa!" he felt sasori catch him just as everything went black.

Blue eyes blinked, then slowly opened. He slowly sat up. He looked to his side and found he wasn't on his mattress….but a bed. "w-where an I un?" he put a hand on his head, tryin to remember. "at my house" sasori strolled into the room. "here" he held upa bowl to the blonde face. "eat. Now." Deidara stared at the man. "what am I doing in YOU house?! And how do I know it not poised!?" sasori raised an eyebrow. "do you think I would really poisen a student?" "do you really want an answer un?" he gave a half smile before laying it on the side table. "iwa just eat it. And…don't you remember? You fainted trying to walk to your house…if you can call that a house." "y-you went inside un?!" the redhead half-nodded before sitting down.

Flashback!!

i sasori picked the young blonde up bridal style and quickly walked up to the door. He put his foot up to the door and gave it a hard kick, it swung open right away. astook a step into the house, he saw the mattress. He quickly layed the boy down. He gave the house a quick. He didn't belive someone could actually live like this….then he saw the box. By now it was full of empty ramen cups. He's eyes widened slightly. He relized this is all the boys eaten. "…..oh fuck….." he scooped up the blonde once more, decied to bring him back to his place. /i

"iwa…ive been in some bad places..but that junkyard was bad. I mena…for a teenage to live in at least…." Deidara avoided the mans eyes and gazed at the bowl. It was full of some kinda stew. Sasori caugt the boy. "iwa…when was the last time you ate?" "last night u-un" "lie" deidara stared at the man, but was cut off from speaking. "iwa, ive been teaching you for a year, and everyday giving you detention. I know you pretty damn well. I can tell when your lying. Now spit it out!" the blonde sighed. "Wednesday un." "but…its Saturday!" "WHAT! I was out the whole night?!" "yes…now eat or faint again!" the blonde bit his lip, then eyed the bowl. Sasori let out a groin and stood. "fine then." He grabbed the bowl and walked up to the blonde. His hand flew out and pinched the boys ear. "OW!" sasori quickly stuck the spoon in his mouth, then made him shut it, forcing him to swallow. As soon as it went down his throat, his stomache growled for more. "there" he shoved the bowl in the boys hands. Deidara stared at the bowl, before drinking the stew strait from the bowl. What? He was hungery. Sasori smirked slightly at this. "Yo sasori" the redhead turned to the door. It was open and a young man stuck his head in. "hey! Blondie's up!" deidara looked up at the man, who had walked into the room. He had messy, unkept brown hair, and dark brown eyes. he gave the blonde a warm smile. "ya know…you really do look like a chic." "HEY UN!" the man chuckled and held out his had. "konkurou. I take it your deidara?" "yea un….do you live here too?" the man nodded. "well…sorta. My sister just had a kid, so my younger brother is helping her. so…I was pretty much kicked out by him till my sister can move back to her house." Sasori stepped in. "she has some…pregnancy diffuclticy, so they want her and the baby here till they are sure it will be ok." He turned back to his cousin. "shika must be worried eh?" "hell ya! Man he calls everyday you check on her…but at least she found the perfect man." He smiled mostly to himself. "she deserves to be happy" deidara coughed softly to get the man attention. "hey..er konkurou?" "ya?" the blonde threw sasori a glance and smirked. "does sasoris girlfriend live here too?" the man laughed as the redhead glared at both of them in turn. "not a chance!" "and whys that un?" "he's…not into women" "what?" "dating!" sasori jumped into and threw a hand on the brunettes mouth. "im not into dating. Right konku?" the man nodded, clearing still laughing. Deidara raised an eyebrow but ignored it. He slid out of the bed and picked up the bowl. "um…" sasori looked at the blonde "what? Oh" he let go of konkurou and took the bowl. "ill put t away." he left the two alone. The brunette turned to the boy. "so you're the famous deidara iwa?" "famous un?" the man smiled. "sasori always talks about you." "r-really un?" "ya…you're a pretty weird kid…but you seem cool" the phone rang in the distance. "oh! be right back!" he turned and ran out of the room. Deidara stood there for a moment, then turned back to the bed. On the stand was his black bird neckless. He gasped and quickly scooped it up. He put it around his neck and let out a sigh of relief. He would die if anything happened to this. "sasori!!" deidara looked up and saw konkurou walk back in the room. "huh? Where is he?" "im right here what s it?" the said redhead asked as he walked back into the room. Deidara took a seat on the bed, uncouinsly fixing the sheet. "gaara's taking temari to the springs..and he invited us!" "huh? Really? Wow….its been ages since we had an outing like that…." He put his finer in his lips and seemed to gaze off. Konkurou smiled and clasped his hands toghterh. "man this is sweet! And gaaras treating! That means sake!" the got him a hit over the head. "moron your only 18. no sake for you" konkurou threw him a outing look. :but saso-kun!!" "don't start!" the man sighed. "fine fine" sasori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 'fine. When do we leave?" "now. They're waiting." They turned when they heard a squeak of the mattress. Deidara had stood. "oh sorry…well…um…"he looked at the ground avoiding their eyes. "t-thanks…for the help…" he looked up and gave them a slight smile and walked to the door…well tried. That is before an arm shot out, hitting his chest. He turned and saw konkurou smiling. "and where are you going?" "…..home….." "haa. Nice try. I told them about you. temari wants to meet you." the blonde blinked, confused. "w-what un?" "that means your stuck with us blondie!" he smiled at theb lodne surprise. "what? You act like you never been taken some where…wait…have you?" the blonde just stared at him, then looked away and muttered a soft 'no'. "oh man! You've missed out! The springs are awesome! Hot food, hot…hot babes!" he chuckled winking at the blonde. "youll love it!" he grabbed the boys arm and practically dragged him out of the house to the car. "konku! Don't break his arm geez!"

as the group exited the car, sasori was glomped by a blur of blonde and black. "saso-kun!!" "ack!" deidara held back a laugh as the fear akasuna was brought down by a mere woman. "h-hey temari…I see you missed me" she smiled and stood, then turned to the other boys. "hey konku, not causing trouble right??" "…." She rolled her eyes and turned to deidara. "hello who do we have here? Is this the famous deidara iwa?" i they mst be siblings/i she smiled and cupped his chin in her hand as she tilted his head to look at him. "my aren't you a cutey!" the blonde felt himself blush. The woman laughed and held out her hand. "temari as you can guess" he smiled and shook her hand. He looked the woman over. She had short blonde hair that was up in four short pigtails, long bangs fell in her dark blue eyes. she had on a black tank top and baggy black shorts. i tomboy for sure /i"well, gaara's inside." "doing what?" temari smiled and turned to her brother. "warning the waitress not to serve you"the brunettes jaw dropped, then he sulked. "smart bastered." "what did you call me?!" both deidara and konkurou screamed when a young boy suddenly appeared. "how shit gaara! Don't do that!" the female blonde laughed and out a hand on deidaras shoulder. "you'll get use to it. Gaara this is deidara. Deidara my yougist brother gaara" deidara smiled and looked at the boy. his hair was like konkurou's only it was blood red. His eyes were a pale green that almost looked blue. He had the kaji for love tattooed on his forehead. He gave the blonde a quick look over then nodded. i they're all siblings/ but they don't look like! Gaara looks like sasori…but still…/i. ignoring the thought, he followed the group into the springs. He looked around with wide eyes. konkurou laughed softly. "hey kid scared? Don't owrry. Stick with me and you'll be fine!" "or wind up in jail" konkurou threw his younger brother a glare.

Deidara slid open the paper door and stepped out. There was a gaint pool-like area with steam rising from it. Konkurou was already in the water. "come in kid, just hop in." "his kidding" gaara come up behind the boy. the blonde gently bit his lip. He was only in a towel…it felt weird. He followed gaara who walked over to the water. When the paler boy slid of his towel and got into the water, deidara stalled. He raised on eyebrow. "you've never been to a spring?" the blonde shook his head. "o-ont time me and my friend hidan came un…but we got kicked out." "for what?" 'ummm" he blushed slightly. Konkurou smiled. "pepping??" "acutlly hidan was un. I got in trouble for stealing un." gaara rolled his eyes . "what ever. Just get in before you freeze" the boy nodded and took the towel of before praticlly jumping in the water. Konkurou laughed at this. "shy much?" "s-hut up" he muttered, but the brunettes laugher locked it out. "konku!" he took a breath and sighed. "relax gaara" he turned back to the blonde. "sorry kid. You know im only kidding" deidara smiled and nodded. He had figured that one out early. "konku I can hear you inside" deidara looked up and saw sasori come out. The redhead had a hand on his hip, the other ran though his messy hair. Deidara caught himself staring at sasori's toned body. He sighed and walked over. "who were you laughing at THIS time?" he took of the towel and deidara turned bright red. The man slid into the water. "dei. He's so shy!" the blonde shot him a look. "see? He's blushing!" the blonde slightly sighed with relief.

The day pasted rather fast. After the hot springs, the group went to the inside hotel to eat. Temari found out about deidara little fainting and insisted on buying him dinner. After much debating, they decide on some hamburgers and fries. Sasori watched as deidara took some fries and dipped it into a milkshake. Gaara also caught this. He stole some of the blondes fires and tried the odd combo. "hm…its good" deidara smiled. "hehe ya un. I love this stuff" sasori looked the boy over. He had a very thin frame do to not eating in a while. The blonde turned, his shirt pressing against his chest, showing that his ribs almost showed. i what the hell are his parents doing to him? I mean that house was horrible/i suddently it hit him. there was only ONE bed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "saso-kun?" he stared into the dark blue eyes. "whatcha thinking about?? You look worried" sasori blinked. He was surprised. "i…um…" she smiled and stood, taking his hand. "come tell me." she started to lead him away from the table. Konkurou could tell something was up. "hey! Eait up! Gaara…stay with dei k?" then he ran off. Deidara smiled slightly. Konkurou was already giving him a nickname. His gaze fell from the brunette to the redhead. He looked over the mans body. He was only wearing his jeans, not wanting to get his shirt wet. Deidar stared once again at the toned body, at the way his damp hair fell into his eyes. the sun hit him, the wet drops made his skin shiny. He look so handsome i handsome?! No no! I didn't think that!! I mean he's my teacher! My evil teacher!...who….looks so hot right now…/i he mentally kicked himself. "dei?" the boy turned and saw pale green eyes. the boy smiled slightly, then followed where the blonde gaze had been. "he's amazing huh?" "w-what un?" "sasori. Ive seen him at wrok. He's so cold and distance, but really….he's very gentle and a very warm person." Gaara looked up at the clouds. "when my parents passed….he stayed with us the whole time. I was scared to cry…to seem weak…so he brought me inside to my room and let me cry. He told me it was ok to let it out…then he started crying cause he too lost his parents…" deidara stared at the boy. "h-he cryed? A-akasuna cryed?" "don't" "un?" "don't call him that. Please…as a favor call him sasori. No matter how much he yells. Call him sasori." Deidara tilted his head to the side. "why un?" "cause..trust me. inside, he wont mind. Deidara….he would kill me for this….he's a teacerh yet the only student we hear about…is you. he's always calling you amazing and talented." Deidara now stared at the younger redhead. "b-but..he hates me un" "if he hated you…would he have tutored you? and let you meet his family?" the blue eyes went wide. "b-but…he…" "deidara…I think…I kow he cares about you. remebr that the next time you want to yell back. He does it cause he cares about you." gaara turned and smiled at the blonde. That was the first time he smiled all day. Deidara blinked, then returned the smile. "t-thanks un" gaara stood and pput his hands behind his head. "what? I didn't say anything" deidara got the hint and laughed as gaara walked off to get a soda. "dei!!" the blonde was pulled off his chair and into a tight hug. Temari. "you brat! Why didn't you say something!" she yelled hitting him over the head, still hugging him. "w-what un?" he gasped, trying to breath in the tight embrace. "you live in such a horrible place!! Where are your parents?!" the blonde threw sasori a look, not anger, more confusion. "I told her about your 'house'. There was only one bed. Besides, no parent lets a child live that way." The blonde sighed when temari let him go. "alright explain yourself!" he flet konkurou push him into a seat. Man this felt like an integration. "my 'father' kicked me out un" he muttered. "what why?!" the woman kneeled and looked into his eyes. she layed s gentle hand on his knee. "please dei, you can tell me." he took a deep breath. "my mother….isnt around anymore. After she was gone, my father took to drinking and beating me un. well I tried to tell and he found out….so he kicked me out un. ive lived in that house since I was 13 un." he sniffed, and relized he was crying. "you poor baby!" temari put her arm around the boy. sasori noticed people staring. He turned and glared at them. "can I help you?" he growled. everyone watching gulped and ran off. He took the blondes hand and led him away from the food court. "come on" he led the boy to the ballroom. He pulled the blonde inside and faced the boy. deidara stared at the man, afraid to get yelled at. Instead, he felt a gentle hand. suddnely he remembered what gaara had said. Sasori gently wiped away his tears. "come on dei…don't cry. You'll get your nice eyes all red." Deidara stared at the man. "y-you called me d-dei…and c-called my eyes n-nice?!" the man stopped, realizing he did. "i-I" 'h-he was right…d-do you care un?" the man stared at the boy, then his gaze grew softer, he smiled softly, touching the boyus wet cheek. "yes. Very much deidara. I don't want you linving in the hellhole." "b-but its all I have un!" "no….you…can stay with us…me and konkurou. He wants you to stay." the blue eye was wide in shock. "w-what?" th man moved his hand and gently put it on deidaras head. "me as well. What do you say?" "i-i….' he closed his eyes, ad clenthed his fist. "y-yes sir! I would be honored!" sasori smiled and moved his hand to tilt the boys head up, and lend close, so their nose's were barley touching. "please, don't be so formal. Truthfully I find it annoying" the blonde turned bright red at how close they were. Sasori chuckled softly. "man, I never get over how cute you are when you blush." "w-what un?!" sasori smiled and found himself lending closer. He stopped when their lips were almost touching. "I hope ive proven im not as heartless as you thought." Deidara could barly breath he was so red. "y-ya un. y-you've proven me wrong." His smile grew. "good" he stood and put his hand on the doorknob. "I say we get back." Nodding, deidara headed back to the others, his blush finally dieing down. Temari praticlly jumeped him. "did he ask?" "y-yes un" "AND?!" "he said ya now stop scaring the kid" "YA!" she hugged the male blonde, praticly lifting him off the ground. "when we get back im gonna fill that stick you call a body with some good food!" he smield and laughed "i-if I can still breath un." "oh…sorry" she let the boy go and smiled sweetly. "mr. akasuna?" sasori looked up to see a waitor. "theres a call for you." "im with company cant it wait?" "um..no sir. Its ugent. Somethings happened to one of your students. There in the hospital" That got his attention. "what do you mean?" deidara looked at the waitor as well. "what happened? Please tell me." the man sighed and gave sasori a worried look.

"Hidan Gisei has been in a car accident"

Why me?

The whole ride to the hospital, deidara was completely silent. He stared out the window and his eyes seemed far off. As they pulled into the parking lot, there was a bunch of cars blocking the way. Deidara's hand twitched and he threw open the door. "DEIDARA!" he stubledm since the car was still driving slowly, and ran into the double doors. "DEI!" konkurou jumped out after the boy.

"s-sir you cant go back here!" the boy pushed passed her, running down the hall to the ICU. He ran though the grey doors and saw one door had nurses walking in and out of it. He ran to the room and looked it. "HIDAN!!" the boy pushed passed the nurses and doctors and ran to the bed. The silver haired boy was laying on the bed, tubes attached to his arms, a breathing mask over his face.

i her lips that always had cherry lipgloss on, was now covered by a breathing mask /i

his usually shiny hair was slicked with blood. He had cuts and gash's all over his body. i long blonde hair was decorated with blood, spreading over the pillow and falling off the side of the bed. Her cuts and gash's over her body stained the white dress. She looked like a dying angel./i

The boy slowly opened his violet eyes. "d-dei?" "h-hidan un!" he ran to bed side and fell to his knees. His vison got blur as he stared at his best friend. The boy smiled and chuckled. "I reall fucked up this time huh? D-dei?...why are you crying?" he weakly lifted his scared hand and brushed away the salty tears. He blinked, then rembered something from the past. "oh die…is it about that? No that wont happen. Not again. I-I swear….i wont leave you like she did…..remeber? y-you have to become a famous artist and I have to live off your paycheck, doing nothing." The blonde smiled softly though tears. "y-yea un. w-we will. We'll leave this town together. You and me" the boy smiled and turned his head to look at the ceiling. "….I swear I wont leave...you….." his eyes slowly closed. "h-hidan? Hidan?!" "DEI!" konkuro ran to the boy. he put his hands on the boys shoulders and pulled him aside so the doctors could go to hidan. "n-no h-hidan un!" konkuro kept a grip on the boys shoulder and gently pulled him out of the room.

i "n-no!! let me see her un! let me see her!" the small blonde child struggled as the nurse pulled him away. "come on honey you cant be in there." "no un! let me go let me see her!!"/i

by now the others had reached the pair. Sasori was gonna yell at the boy, till he saw the tears and how he was struggling. "l-let me go!! P-please un!" sasori grabbed the blonde hand, forcing him to turn around. "deidara!! Relax!!" the blonde let out a whimper, then closed his eyes. "n-not again….n-not again un" temari looked at the boy with concern. Sasori saw her look and sighed. "come on deidara, you need to lie down."

i the nurse lifted the crying boy into her arms. "hush hush dear. Shh ita gonna be ok" she gently rubbed the boys back as her cryed onto her shoulder. "i-I wanna see her un." "now honey you cant, but soon you will ok? She'll be out soon" she gave her a gentle smile and walked to the nurses staion, still carrying him. "come on, lets find you a bed to take a little nap in hows that? /i

Blue eyes cracked open, and felt a soft hand stroking his hair. "un?" "your up" he looked and saw sasori looking down at him. "you collapsed from exhaustion." Deidara relized he was laying in a hospital bed. "they had an extra room" he sat up and looked around. The moon was in high in the sky. "oh..i-is he ok un?" "yes. He fell asleep cause they had given him medicine. Relax." The blonde nodded then brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and stared out the window. "w-why are you being so nice?" sasori blinked, then sighed. He stod form the chair and took a seat on the bed as well. "cause I ment what I said early. I do care.: he put a soft hand on the boys elbow. "I want to help" "b-but…at school un. you seemed so cold" the man laughed soflty. "its an act dei. If I act cold, ids give me more respect. I prefer that." The blonde stared at the man. "but I like this side better un." he smiled and closed his eyes. "only people I care about get to see this side. The TRUE me" he looked at the blonde. "I….want to know why you freaked so bad back there. What did you mean not again?" he sighed and layed his chin on his knee. "when I was little…my mother passed un. she died….from a car accident…this is the same hospital un" he looked away, his eyes tearing up. Sasori looked at the boy and felt a tug at his heart. He looks so…vunrable. Before he think, he found himself wrapping his arms around the boy. "shh, dont cry deidara. Its ok." He gently rubbed the blondes back as he felt his shirt getting wet from the tears. "hidans gonna be ok. I promise" deidara sniffed and pull himself closer to the man, curling up against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the mans shirt. "e-everyone leave me un. e-everyone" sasori felt another tug at his heart. "I wont" the blonde pulled away and looked into the ruby eyes. "i…I wont leave." "y-you mean it un?" "yes deidara. With all my heart" he smiled gently at the boy and let the blonde go back to cuddling against his chest.

He didn't know how long they were there, but soon the blonde fell back asleep. Sasori looked at the boy and smiled, pulling the blonde into his lap. He looked so innocent, his blonde hair falling over his gentle face. sasori slowly brushed the hair away. i this feels so right…no no…you cant think that way. He's your student. Your very attractively cute student…ah! No bad sasori! Bad thoughts!!...but…/i he looked down at the boy and smiled. He looked at the door and checked to see if anyone was there. Seeing it was empty, he lend down and kissed the boys forehead.

"ill never leave you dei-chan. Never"

he gently stood and layed the boy on the bed. Taking one last look, he left to go find his cousin's

Deidara woke with a bad feeling. He sat up and saw a doctor and three nurses run by. He stood and walked from the room. Another nurse ran by. "hurry! Don't lose him!!" deidaras eyes went wide and he ran to hidans room.

He was surrounded by people. The machine was making a softly beeping, his red line was almost flat. "HIDAN!" the blonde ran to the boy. "hidan! HIDAN!" he felt a hand on his shoulder. A one of the doctors were trying to pull him away. "son you cant stay in here. You have to get out." "NO UN! that's my best friend there! He's like a brother to me!" he saw sasori run into the room. "deidara! Whats going on?" a nurse turned to the man. "the boys pulse is dying." There were some shouts and deidara turned to look at his friend. "h-hidan?" the boy let out a cry of pain, his body twitched, then his eyes tightly closed, before relaxing again

BEEEEEEP  
"NO!!" deidara ran to the bed as the line went falt."HIDAN UN! NO!! WAKE UP UN! WAKE UP!" he started to shake the boy, his tears soaking hidans arm. "wake up un!!" the doctor pushed him aside and pulled a cart up. There were two big pads on it. The man rubbed them together and pushed on hidans chest. Shock treatment. Sasori saw the docot was shaky, and sloyl pressing down. i it wont work…there gonna lose him!/i sasori let out a frustered growl and pushed passed everyone till he reached the bed. "move!" he grabbed the pads from the man and pushed him aside. "s-sasori un?! what are you doing?!" "get him outta here!" two of the doctors dragged the blonde out. i sorry dei/I

The man took a deep breath and rubbed the pads. i here we go/i he slammed down on the boys chest, making his body jerk. "come on!" he pushed over and over, shocking the boy. "wake up you idiot!" he teeth were clenthed as he slammed him once more. "COME ON WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he lend down to the boys ear. "hidan you as, you better wake up so I can beat the crap out of you for making deidara cry" he stood up start and slammed his chest one last time, before slamming his bare fist in the middle of the boys chest. He body jerk, and they heared a 'oof'

BEEEEEP…BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP

"y-you did it!" the doctor stared at him in shock. Hidans eyes twicted and he let out a groin. His purple eyes slid open. "huh?" he saw sasori and his eyes flew open. "wahat the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled, then winched form pain. "t-this man just saved your life!" "HIDAN UN!" deidara ran into the room. The two docors ran in after. "brat knocked us down!" deidara ran to the silver haired boy and, seeing he was awake almost knocked him off the bed with a hug. "ow dei!!" the blonde smiled, brushing away some tears. "i-i…was so scared un!" hidan smirked at the boy. "it'll take more then a car to take me out!" deidara sniffed and nodded. The nurse walked up to sasori. "sir thank you so much." Deidara stole a glance at sasori then back at hidan. "ill explain later un" "yes later" a nurse grabbed the blonde arm. "now out! He needs his rest!" the woman shooed the guys out of the room and into the hall. "um…why did you thnk him un?" deidar asked the woman who was in the hall. "why, he helped bring your friend back." "w-what un?!" he looked up and saw sasori walking away. "wait sasori un!" the said redhead went into the room deidara had been sleeping in early. Deidara ran after the man. "d-did you realy un?" sasori turned to look at the boy. "bring him back? Yes" deidara looked up at the man. He bit his lip, then ran to sasori, hugging him. "t-tahnk you danna un!" "danna?" deidara nodded, his hair tickling sasori's face. sasoris sighed and patted the blondes head. "deidara…ive want to tell you something for a while now…." Deidara pulled away and looked at the man. "what is it un?" the redhead took a deep breath and decied now was the time. He grabbed deidara wirst and pulled him close, then put a hand on the back of the blonde head, crashing their lips toghter.

"d-danna un?"

"d-deidara….i love you…."

This love is real…..right?

a month passed. Hidan finally got out of the hospital, but refused to return to his foster home. Feeling bad, konkuro invited him to stay for a while. He said no, till he found out deidara was moving in with them…actually he fainted…

well, hidan said yes and stayed for a bit, then decied to stay with gaara who hot an apartment near by. Konkuro deceid to as well. That left sasori and deidara.

Need less to say, after sasori admitted his true feelings, their relation ship definitely inproved.

Currently, sasori was in his room grading papers. Deidara, who never had to do anything these days to get 'detention', was sneaking up behind him.

"oh saso-kun!" he slinked his arms around the mans neck. "sasori un, your working too hard! I feel neglected un" sasori smirked down at the paper. "oh is that so?" "yes un!" he moved and walked in front of the chair the man sat in. he smiled and sat on the mans lap, facing him. he wrapped his legs around the man, 'accidentally' rubbing their hips together. Sasori tried to ignore the boy. "deidara I have work to do" the blonde pouted, then smirked. "but saso-kun…" the redhead stole a glance and regretted it. The boy was looking at him with big eyes. he was pouting, his finger layed on his bottem lip. i damn it!/i now sasori was trying to hold back a nosebleed and ignore the boy. "deidara please" the blonde sighed and lend close to his 'teachers' face. "you know you want to un. give in" he grabbed the mans tie and pulled it forward, forcing them to kiss. Sasori slid his hand into deidara's hair, sliding his tongue into the boys mouth. They pulled away for air, and the blonde unbuttened the mans shirt, running his finger tips down the toned chest. Sasori smirked and kissed the boy once more, before kissing his neck. "I don't know how you seduce me so well…." Deidara tried to reply, but only moined. Sasori felt his pants grow tight. Oh great. "d-daana un" the boy moined again, only making sasori's pants tigher. He layed a hand on the front of the boy shirt, before pulling it off. "d-danna un?" sasori smirked and lifted the boy up and pushed all the papers on the floor, before laying deidara on the desk. the blonde let out a small gasp, then smirked. "oh danna…kinda kinky dontcha think un?" "whut up" the redhead kneeled on the desk as he ripped of the blonde pants, along with his own. He moved the blondes lega apart. "ready dei?" "yes danna" sasori smiled and thrust into the boy. deidara gripped the sides of the desk and threw his head back. Ah! D-danna un! h-harder un!!" sasori smirked and slammed into the blonde boy, who's nails were digging into the sides of the desk. "D-danna!!" sasori slammed into the once more, before deidara let out a mix of a sream and moin. He threw he's head to the side and came all over their stomaches.

"Mr. Akasuna is deidara in here …HOLY CRAP!" the two had finshed and were getting dressed. Deidara was about to pull his shirt over his head when he saw the pink haired girl. sasori, who lucky had his pants on stared at her. "what is it?" "i-I was…l-looking for deidara" the blonde rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on. "why? Im not taking you back un. besides I found a new love…a REAL love." Sasori smirked and put his arm around the blonds waist, pulling him into a kiss. Sakura felt her eyes tear up and ran from the room. It was too much.

Sasori chuckled and pulled his shirt on. "hey…sasori-danna un?" "yes dei?" the blonde bit his lip and looked away. "this love…is real….right?" he looked up and saw sasori walk up to him. "of course deidara. I could never fake what I feel for you." he wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him. "I love you more then I have ever loved onther before. You are my world dei-chan" the blonde smiled and nuzzled his face into the mans neck.

"I love you danna un. never leave me….or I think ill die…"

"well then…I guess ill have to be eternal."

"but…nothing eternal danna un"

"….then together…..we will go out with a bang….hows that dei?"

"…id like that….heaven or hell, I don't care…as long as im with you un."

"hush dei-chan…lets not think for such thoughts….such thoughts will poisen your mind…and I don't want my dei-chan having nightmares.

i MY dei-chan…it sounded so right…him in my arms felt so right….

This love true.

As true as saying the sun will rise and set.

Deidara…..i love you…..and always will…../i


End file.
